A new Jewel, A new Kagome
by CUBANKITTENKAGOME
Summary: Inu loses Kag in attempt to defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel. A year passes and a seducing temptress appears out of no where with a powerful jewel.She's like a matured Kagome exculding the fact she can only remember a year of her life.Is it her


**Inuyasha and the Jewel of Ressurection**

**Main Summary:** The gang finally has the Shikon-No-Tama but in order for this gain there was a loss and there must be a sacrificial /unselfish wish to be made upon it for the jewel to be fully purified and ridded from this world. After the wish is made the deal is sealed. Unfortunately The discovery of another Jewel is found, a jewel by Naraku that is after one of Inuyashas companions. Could that companion actually be alive?! Could Naraku actually be alive as well?! This is yet another quest for Inuyasha and some old and new companions to find a jewel and rid it before it destroys their lives like the one before.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor the series, honestly the only main characters that I really own in this story is Yami and Umi who are truly just pawns in my game of chess. Inuyasha tis my king and Kagome my Queen! ooooh kirara and Hachi are the horsies!!! Sango and Miroku can be the two thingies next to the king and queen and shippou and Kohaki are the tower thingies that are at the end! HOLY SHIT I MADE UP MY OWN CHESS PLAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ch.1 - Dreaming of You- **

**-dreaming of you makes me sigh-**

_a/n: At first I wanted to call this 'Final Battle'. Then I wanted to call it '-Kagomes Miko Powers Emerge-' But then I went to something suttle and didnt really explain a lot to what happens in the first chapter. R and R!_

"Kagome!" Inuyashas voice called in worry

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to face him not noticing the danger behind her.

In her soft gentle hands was half of the Shikon Jewel glowing a bright white almost clear color.

Behind her was a spirit of a fearsome dragon demon being ridden by Naraku himself getting ready to slash Kagome with his own sword.

Around his neck was the other equal half of the shikon Jewel but it was pure black from all the evil taint of its holder.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could and jumped for it, for Kagome. Unfortunately he didnt make it in time. Naraku had jabbed it right in her chest when she turned to see what was behind her.

She was speechless, she couldn't scream for help nor screech in pain no one could really tell if it was because of the where he stabbed her that she was unable to, the intense pain that she couldn't or from the utter surprised and shock-ness that had coursed through her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed

That's when he got angry and went to attack

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Kougas voices could be heard approaching weakly but quick.

He could sense their dreariness and how tired they truly were just by their heavy breath and stance.

"We defeated Narakus Army of demons."

Although its well known that Narakus beginning army is usually pathetic it is still tiring because we all also know that he always brings a VERY large amount that is many many times too much for the gang alone.

Miroku quickly approached Inuyasha by his side to catch a good look on Naraku

"Naraku" He snarled in great disgust.

"Where's Kagome?!" They all turned around to spot Kouga who was now on the other side of Inuyasha.

That's when they heard Sango scream.

"Kagome!!!"

She had already jumped off Kirara and was running towards her.

The dragon swiftly swung its tail her way hitting Sango in the torso and forcing her body to fly black and slam straight into the tree nearby Kagome.

"Sango get the fuck out of here!!!" Snapped Inuyasha

"Sango!" Miroku called in worry as he rushed towards her " I told you to stay out of this! You shouldn't be fighting in your condition!" He snapped

"Miroku, I had to come, I had to." She groaned. "Go we'll be alright I promise" She mumbled

He was close to tears "Sango-"

"Please Miroku I need to be here..." Tears were brimming her eyes.

"I can't afford to lose you, either of-"She placed a finger to his lips.

"You wont, have faith in me..." She smiled

"At least stay near here and out of harms way, please." He couldn't say anymore and quickly went back into battle.

Inuyasha backed away a little bit and looked at her through the corner of his eyes " Your not fit to fight, you need to leave I cant afford to loose anyone else!" He snapped in anger, Tears were very evident but of course he wasn't going to let them fall. Sango looked up to see them , shock very evident in her eyes.

"Inu..."

"I'm telling you to stay outta the way!" He snapped as he counter attacked one of Narakus blast coming their way and had it go towards another empty area then went back beside Kouga.

Kougas growl could be heard as he stared over towards the woman he loved who was slowly dieing with a puddle of blood surrounding her.

Inuyasha attacked again but Naraku easily dodged his attacks. Inu pulled out his sword

"Wind Scar!" He screamed as he cast it Narakus way.

But a barrier built quickly around Naraku and the dragon.

Kouga too began to attack

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Kouga attacked the barrier while screaming at Inuyasha." You let Kagome get hurt! She's going to die ... She's going to die because of you!!!!" Kougas face filled with rage as he went to attack Inuyasha but he was cut off from Naraku trying to attack him. Fortunately they both missed their target.

Inuyasha saw how Kougas appearance had changed back to only anger, Kouga must have realized that the true opponent is Naraku, for now.

As Inuyasha dodged many of Narakus attacks as well did Miroku and Kouga, The words that Kouga had spat out to him ran through his head.

_'You let Kagome get hurt!' _Inuyasha jumped out of the dragons way in time.

_'She's going to die!' _He dodged Narakus blasts.

' She's going to die because of you!' Inuyashas heart felt as if it was about to explode.

He looked over at Kagome and couldn't help the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

'No.' He panicked in his thoughts.

He saw the puddle of blood surrounding her body.

'No!!' He sounded rash and in worry.

He stared at the hole in her chest, the hole that he let her get because he didn't protect her like he promised he would.

"NO!" Snapped Inuyasha.

"Kagome is not going to die!" He dodged another attack and jumped a little further away that would give him some time to attack.

He let his Tetsusiaga glow red, he readied it for its attack

"Barrier Breaker!" He casted it towards Naraku and the Spirit Dragon.

While Inuyasha was occupying Naraku and the Dragon. The other two went for it and attacked.

"Die!" Miroku casted spiritual sutras at the Demon Dragon Spirit.

Sango was seen crawling weakly over to Kagome.

"Kagome..." She cried

She looked at Kagomes figure to see her using the last of her strength clenching the jewel shard letting it soak in her blood as she croaked words out.

" _Vamos Kikyo, Midoriko. Spirits Combine and Defeat Taint. Unite and Purify, Unite and Purify , Unite and Purify!" _

Strangely enough everyone there heard that chant. Inuyasha looked back to see Sango and Kagura( He didnt see her come in) and Kirara staring at her.

Sesshomaru (Doesnt know when he came in either) was now standing beside him and chuckling.

"Whats so funny?!" Snapped Inuyasha

"How the girl that looked so pathetic in the beginning is the most powerful out of all of you." Sesshomaru smiled

Kagomes eyes opened wide glowing white the jewel half had rays beaming out between her fingers. A beam of energy soared through Kagomes heart, then, appeared a blob of light that was forming into something.

"Her miko powers sense that not only is Kagome in great danger but the miko powers are as well, They are now going into a defensive state, taking over Kagome having her use all her energy and strength in all she has and using all if not most of their powers." Sesshomaru explained

"But I thought that only Priestess that dealt with the past miko spirits did that." Miroku looked puzzled

"What do you think that she is doing now?" Sesshomaru smirked

Inuyasha and the others noticed how the light that was searing through Kagomes body and into the light blob was forming two female figures.

"Its almost finished" Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru whisper.

Inu was ready to rush to Kagomes aid but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed him and held him back.

"Kagura take cover! Get away from Kagome and take cover!!!" Snapped Sesshomaru.

Naraku gained consciousness back to see what was happening. His eyes opened wide and he quickly disappeared with out a trace.

Kagura did as told and quickly grabbed Sango and Kirara and flew into the forest nearby.

"Get down!" Sesshomaru called

The men slipped into a ditch.

"Miroku build a barrier!" Ordered Sesshomaru

Miroku didn't ask any questions and built a barrier around the four.

Kagura built a barrier around her Sango, and Kirara.

And not a moment later a beam of energy soared straight up in the air. They all looked up and in only a few seconds an explosion and what seemed like an earthquake formed. And all that was seen was white engulfing the lands. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding light and Miroku and Kagura both were weakening from the strength of the power and energy that was blasting towards and around them.

"What is this!" Yelled Kouga through the harsh winds to Sesshomaru who was right beside him.

" Its pure miko energy!" Snapped Miroku who was straining and sweating just to keep the barrier up.

"This is traveling full speed and can go past Mt. Hakure." Sesshomaru hollard back.

They were on the one side of Mt.Hakure where there wasn't a village for miles on end. But if there was any one near, or well at least four football fields away I'd feel sorry for those poor souls, A full blast Miko energy is the most torturing and painful deaths that anyone will ever experience. And that was just a human, for a demon it would be far far worse.

"Get closer!" Snapped Miroku

The men noticed the barrier weakening and getting smaller.

"I cant hold on much longer!!!!" Miroku snapped.

All the men put their hands on the staff for the little support that they were able to give.

All Screaming at the pain just from holding the barrier down.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard. That's what it sounded like when part of the barrier broke.

All men watched in horror as they saw that harsh coarsed raging pure energy seer through the opening and out the other.

The opening was getting larger by the minute and now it was engulfing half the barrier having Kouga and Inuyasha squirming to the other side in fear for their lives.

Just when all hope was lost and they were ready to give up. It stopped.

The blinding light disappeared and Everything looked Normal as if those trees hadnt been blown away, as if the grass hadn't of disappeared, or that the sun had blended in with the light and became only a mere partly spec of it.

Nope everything looked peachy keen all except for them who were traumatized, sweating, panting, and staring at the other odd objects. Kagomes body was no longer there. But instead stood the spirits of Midoriko, Kikyo and Kagome herself.

"Kagome!?" Sango was the first to say anything.

She was still crying but also had a look of utter shock.

The three spirits that levitated only a few inches above the ground now settled there bare feet onto the grass as they all had transfixed looks on nothing but the wind in front of them. Midoriko, Kikyo and Kagome all put their hands in front of them with their fingers pressed together and straight out. They slowly lowered their hands and there everyone saw Naraku and his Dragon Spirit reveal themselves.

"Kikyo Guard..." Midoriko instructed as she handed half the jewel to Kikyo.

" C'mon Kagome" Midoriko and Kagome walked with such flow and grace.

They approached the rebuilt barrier.

"Ha! You two worthless dead broads?!" Naraku laughed Wickedly " Think you can defeat me?!" He kept on

" Inuyasha , Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kagura, and Sesshomaru..." Kagome paused

" When we break the barrier attack them." Midoriko finished for her.

Naraku threw beams at them in anger making fire appear everywhere.

"_Madrikque_" said Kagome and Midoriko together.

The barrier went all the way to disperse and that's when they all attacked

Kagome and Kikyo shot their arrows of purification, Inuyasha his Windscar and kaze-no-Kizu, Miroku his sutras, Kagura her dance of dragons causing all the powers to mix and grow.

Naraku had barely any time to react as they all did this on impulse. He went to blast another energy at the three spirits that lead them but they were immune to it as a sea was a to a rain drop.

It did not affect them in any way.

By the time he could react to his pathetic blast, Sango had cast her boomerang to give more force and Kouga created a tornado to lead the way of the other power held tornadoes behind him.

He kicked the tornado in Narakus direction causing the others to follow, now every ones power hit Naraku full force and what they last saw was him trying to blast an energy at all with shock, determination and fierce impulse.

The teams power had finally hit him hard engulfing him in the overpowering force they had all sent. Naraku had been able to force out a blast but Inu quickly took note of that and sent it flying right back at him with more power than ever before with his backlash wave.

What was left was what seemed like fire flies floating in place of Narakus body. The fire flies glowed a bright red and stayed in the form of a male figure.

Kikyo handed the jewel to Midoriko and exchanged glances with Kagome as she soon ran into the fireflies disappearing with in the red lights that they held with in them. Kagome followed in suit not even giving one last glance to her friends and companions, to the ones that she supposedly had grown to love and had loved her.

They all watched as she jumped in and disappeared. Then they all turned to Midoriko with their facial expressions saying everything for them.

They wanted an explanation.

She stayed staring at the red firefly like things as they all gathered then formed a red orb a bit smaller than the jewel. The red orb split, one red the other white, the red blasted off in another direction miles away as the white then flew to the jewel midoriko held in her hands. Her eyes followed the white orb and watched as it was absorbed into the Shikon Jewel and watched as the jewel turned a light pink color.

"They started with out me" She mumbled then looked up to see confused looks.

It caused a smile to form her thin shapely lips, her gentle beautiful face rose up as she searched every ones eyes to see the depressed or blank looks. All except Sesshomarus of course.

Midoriko stopped at Inuyasha and smiled. "You are the half breed that exceeded through the perils of death and life, you proved society wrong and went against all odds by completing the damned jewel in my hands." She stared at him, her blue eyes bored into his.

He stared back in question.

"I know that I am only a half breed that wanted to live a life worthy of this world. A life to make those I love proud of who I am." He replied truthfully.

"Inuyasha, the jewel chooses you out of all. For you, like the jewel, are half tainted yet able to have purity with in you." She smiled towards him a smile that reminded him slightly of Kagome.

" Ying and Yang, Darkness and Light, Good and Evil, one can not exist with out the other... the jewel is the exact same way, and you as well, you will always have demon blood even on your human nights and you will always have human blood even when your a full fledged demon. The only way you can be one without the other is by the jewel, and so the jewel, my soul with in, chooses you..." She handed it to him.

"It is most powerful when with a half breed, if you haven't noticed with Naraku." She turned her gaze to Narakus last standing point.

"And he wasn't even a true half breed, you are. And about your worth. You have proven your worth not only in this world, but in the past, and the future, in the gates of heaven and the depths of hell, the world beyond life has acknowledged your worth and you have surpassed any demon or human in any world. And to the ones that love you..."

Everyone saw a glimpse of Inus parents appear and disappear behind her.

"They couldn't be more proud. " She smiled.

"now tis time." She held his hands in her smaller ones as she closed his hands. "Make the unselfish wish that can purify the jewel and set Kikyos, Kagomes and my souls and spirits free" Her eyes were full of sadness.

He stared at her not really enjoying the pressure he was under.

"Wait what?" Miroku interrupted.

"Why must Inuyasha make an unselfish wish?" Sango poked her head out from behind Inus shoulder.

Midorikos hold on his hand slightly tightened as she looked down with a saddened look.

" It is the only way to purify it, sacrificing your greatest desire for an unselfish wish, will purify the jewel and set my spirit free, my soul which is shared with Kagome and Kikyos will be set free and so will their own." Midoriko mumbled

That just confused everyone even more.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed since he was the only one with a greater amount of common sense.

" Midoriko had split her soul, one stayed with her spirit which was inside the jewel... the other traveled to Kikyo, when Kikyo died her spirit and most of soul went to hell but part of her and Midorikos soul went to Kagome, that's why Kagomes soul was so ominent, it was because Kagome not only had her own soul but part of Kikyos and Midorikos. Even though they all kept their own spirits, its all now entrapped in the jewel, Kikyos, Kagomes and Midorikos, with the exception of her spirit which is speaking to us now." Sesshomaru turned to Midoriko "Am I correct?"

She nodded.

"ooooh" all the morons mumbled and he rolled his eyes again...

"so here Inuyasha, the jewel chooses you to decide the path that leads to either the destruction of the jewel and all its taint or destruction of the world and all its purity." Midoriko stared at him and then gave him a unexpected kiss on the lips. Not a long one but definately not a peck. She opened her eyes as she backed away from the one sided kiss and smiled at the shocked hanyou that stood before her, ignoring all the other gawkings she was receiving from the others.

"A kiss for good luck" she mumbled as she then looked down and soon her body turned into white firefly light and absorbed into the jewel as well.

Inuyasha looked down at the jewel in his hands then back at his companions.

Sango looked at him, her eyes were pleading him for something that she wasn't saying aloud but he shook his head already knowing what she wanted.

_'To want Kagome back would be selfish' _he thought to himself

" Kohaku" he mumbled as he glanced at her but she shook her head letting her tears stream out and fly in the directions that she shook her head.

"Wish for Kagome" Kouga muttered "We need her. I need her" He added

Inuyasha ignored that statement and stared at the jewel.

_'I must make an unselfish wish, but how can I make an unselfish wish without sacrificing Kagome? I want her by my side, if I don't wish that... where will she go?'_ He thought to himself

He breathed out a heavy sigh then held the jewel close to his heart, it began to glow brightly, nearly blinding the others except for Inu who already had his eyes closed.

"My wish to the Shikon-no-Tama is-(GASP)"

Inuyasha snapped up from his slumber, into a sitting position, panting heavily while letting beads of sweat drip down his chin.

He looked around to see what he was used to.

Gold flaked furniture all over the rich wooden room with a great amount of red silk dangling in different areas. He had red and golden colored sheets that he was engulfed in as he laid on a feather comforter and pillow. The bed was extravagent and too big and empty for just one person.

Inuyasha stopped panting heavily and groaned.

He dreamt it again, that stupid dream that had stuck with him since the day they had defeated Naraku.

He slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathing chamber.

He only took a small glance in the mirror to see his usual self.

He had cut his silver hair which was now curled locks that traveled to his cheeks (Like triston from triston and isolde), his tan bare chest was visible through the open white shirt he had on that was torn in different areas, anyone could see his rippling pecktorals, he was no beef cake but he sure as hell wasn't scrawny, his eight pack was visible as he stretched giving the mirror a better look of his tall lean handsome tan body, he blinked his golden amber eyes as he adjusted his vision to the light in the room, he had perfectly shaped nose for a man, He yawned showing off his vampire like fangs as he grabbed a towel to wrapped around his bottom abdomen and whatever underneath as he undressed and entered the room where the maidens were almost done preparing his bath.

You could say he lived in luxury, like the lifestyle of the rich and famous.

He now lived in a large castle that was in the middle of a grand village that he and his companions had built, the village was very popular and large, abundant in warriors humans and demons alike. All in that part of the land worshiped him, Inuyasha; Lord of the Southern Lands.

Sesshomaru, of course, still was lord of the Western Lands and sure as hell wasn't giving it up any time soon.

Inuyasha sighed as he entered his bed chamber after his bath, now dressed in sandy colored pant bottoms, not as... puffy per say as his coat of the fire rat, it was an elegant and sophisticated look to him. He placed black and red belt that held his sheath to his precious Tetsusiaga on and put on clothed black shoes that were like Sesshomarus. He put his red Hakuma over his white open shirt and tied it closely with a black leather strip on his mid-section.

Although demons don't really age nor change their physical appearance over small amount of years it was very evident to see that he matured greatly over the years. Honestly after being with his companions for three years straight in the search for the shikon jewel shards you most definately mature, but it truly wasn't till after they had defeated Naraku only a year ago that the change in him was evident.

His facial appearance seem more sophisticated and serious a little more like his older half brother, Sesshomarus. His attitude wasn't as much of adolescence any more, though he still had his fare share of fighting fun with Shippo and the others.

He adjusted his hakuma and then left his bed chamber and walked the hall way down the stairs where it lead to the grand hall which was basically the great opening which lead to many different hall ways which held many different rooms. In the great hall were large feather cushioned couches made of certain animal or demon skin that dare harm any one in his kingdom that he knew about. It was a beautiful silky yet wool clothed skin almost valor like feeling to it on the beautiful couches. There was a very large fireplace that was usually seen lit and welcoming whomever with a warm homey feeling. Strangely enough that was Sesshomarus idea but only because he loved that feeling. Beautiful mahogany like furniture was placed within the grand hallway as well as expensive paintings that were donated by great painters as thanks for Inuyashas help in the past for saving there forefathers or villages. Rare enchanting vases and other porclein like obstacles were also placed in many parts of this great room which seemed to echo through the castle. Inus eyes were immediately drawn to the people in the room that sat in the very comfortable couches at the one corner area which surrounded the fireplace.

There sat Sango, She still looked the same as always but her features that always suppressed the independent, determined look had softened. She seemed happier, sweeter, more loving and kind yet at the same time there was a soft sorrow in her brow that looked as if she had a sympathetic look to her. Her features seemed more motherly than anything. She sat besides Miroku who no longer kept his hair in a hair bow, it too was long a lot like Inuyashas but not as curly and not as long, a lot like a surfer or skater boys kind of look. His straight black hair down also brought out his dark ocean blue eyes with a hint of dark violet. He too had matured, he wrapped one arm around Sangos shoulders as he laced his fingers with hers. she had her head leaned upon his shoulder as he gazed down upon her lovingly. He no longer wore the black and purple monk attire but black kimono pants and a his top was a lot like his monk but instead of black and purple it was black and light blue. He still had the prayer beads on his right hand which contained his wind tunnel.

That's right he still had his wind tunnel, and yes it would be passed down to his son but it could be contained and it was no longer a curse, it would never grow no bigger than the palm of his hand and would never engulf him. It was a gift with what Midoriko had given him in thanks for sacrificing so much and aiding Inuyasha and Kagome in search of the jewel shards.

Across from them sat two females around fifteen years old. One was blonde and a black haired.

They were both very cute, had athletic built bodies alot like Sangos but they were small in the chest area unlike Sango who was around a C cup.

They were skinny, tall, light skinned, both had a mix of green and blue eyes and thin lips. They both giggled as they whispered into each others ears. One wore a white Kimono with large pink flowers almost like Sakura blossoms all over that reminded Inuyasha of Kagome lightly and a dark pink wrap around bow that covered her mid torso. The other wore a pink Kimono with white jasmine like flowers that reminded Inuyasha too much of Kagome and a plain white wrap around bow that went around her mid torso as well.

The brunet that had the jasmine filled kimono dress was the first to spot Inuyasha walking towards them.

She squealed lightly to the blonde and they both exchanged glanced and unheard words and immediate stood up and rushed towards him.

Their dresses were a little above their knees which showed their skinny light skinned legs. They both had white shell toe slippers and both had a white bow that held half of their hair up.


End file.
